Padma Patil & the Goblet of Fire
by Mionefan
Summary: This is a Bond story that gets complicated when the Tri-Wizard Tournament tries to interfere with a bonded couple.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The usual disclaimers, not my characters, no money being made etc. JKR owns the books and characters. Any additional characters or settings are mine.

Rating is M

Story is of course AU.

Ship is Harry Potter/Padma Patil. Others as they develop.

* * *

**Padma Patil And The Goblet Of Fire.**

_**Chapter 1: The Bond**_

The Patil home in Oxfordshire was cheery as the young Patil twins settled in for the summer. Parvati was contemplating visiting her best friend, Lavender Brown in nearby Oxford, while Padma had other ideas. She had decided that this year she would finally start a relationship. Her friend Hermione Granger had encouraged her to look outside her housemates in Ravenclaw. After all, there were more boys that were unattached in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor than in Ravenclaw. Padma considered the possibilities. She'd considered the Ravenclaw boys but discarded them after an initial date with Terry Boot, whom she'd considered the best of the bunch. That hadn't worked out well when she had to hex him for trying to grope her on their first date. Anthony Goldstein fared no better on their second date. _'Well, Ron Weasley was out for sure,' she thought. 'Seamus Finnegan… no, Neville Longbottom? I think Hermione likes him. Dean Thomas? No, I want someone that is powerful. That narrows it down to Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter. I think Cedric is spoken for by Cho. Hmm, Potter. Now there's a challenge. I'll have to talk to Hermione this summer. She'll know a lot more about him than almost anyone.'_

* * *

The aforementioned wizard was presently toiling in the garden at Number 4 Privet Drive. He didn't mind the work as it got him out of the way of his cousin Dudley and Uncle Vernon. Dudley was somewhere off with his little gang, terrorizing the neighbourhood children, threatening them with retribution if they squealed on them. His uncle was at work and his aunt was visiting Mrs. Number 6 next door.

Quiet had descended on the boring neighbourhood and Harry liked that. School had been hectic this past year. He smiled at the thought of his godfather escaping Azkaban and the Dementors along with freeing Buckbeak. Poor Professor Lupin though. He would miss the werewolf and his teaching next year. Lupin had been the best DADA teacher they'd had and Professor Snape had outed him as a werewolf, causing him to resign. He and his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley had shared an adventure near the end of term and he was especially grateful to Hermione for her help in freeing Sirius Black.

He wondered how she was. Her scream when they rode the back of Buckbeak had nearly shattered his eardrums, but he could smile at her nervousness of heights. Ron, on the other hand, was asleep in the hospital wing after being attended by Madam Pomfrey for the leg that he had injured when Sirius had dragged him to the Shrieking Shack.

As he worked, his scar twinged a bit and he wondered what that was about. It seemed to bother him when Voldemort was active. But that was impossible: he'd destroyed him in second year again, hadn't he? Professor Dumbledore had thought not, but last year had seen another prophesy come true. Peter Petigrew had escaped to return to his master. _'I should have let Sirius and Remus kill him,'_ he thought.

* * *

Padma had just rung up Hermione to arrange for an outing in her area. "Hi Hermione, it's Padma Patil, how are you?"

"Padma, what a surprise. I'm fine, what's happening?"

"I'll be in your area in the next couple of days, are you free to meet?"

"Well, my parents are preparing for our annual vacation to France, but I'm free until next week. Is anything wrong?

"No, I just want to talk to you about what we discussed earlier. Um, you're the only one I could think of that would know."

Hermione smirked, suspecting what was coming. "So you've decided? It'll be tricky, you know. He's very shy around girls. Your sister would know about that."

Padma remembered. Parvati wasn't at all pleased with Harry after he'd been pushed into the one date they'd had. They'd gone to Hogsmeade through a secret passage that Harry knew about, but it had not turned out well. Harry was extremely skittish and Parvati had steered him to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. One look inside and Harry had bolted, saying he had to meet Hermione for something. Parvati was furious and had not talked to Harry for the rest of term. Padma had questioned her twin and winced at the choice of venue. Padma knew it was a poor choice for a first date and could hardly blame Harry. Madam Puddifoot's was hardly the place to go for a first date. She snickered at the thought. "Oh yes, I remember that well. Parvati was in a foul mood for a month. I'm not so stupid as to pull that on a boy. In fact, I'd make it a point to stay away from that place; it's downright creepy. Almost as bad as Trelawney's Divination classes. My sister thinks she's a seer, but I seriously doubt it."

"About that, Padma; she did make a valid prediction last term. I'll tell you about it when we meet. Do you know where I live?"

"No, come to think of it. I know you're east of London, but that's about it."

"Best way is to meet at the Leaky Cauldron, I think. There are things you don't know that I can't tell you except in person and under security spells. How does Wednesday this week sound?"

"Wednesday would be fine. Meet for lunch?" Padma enquired.

"Good, I'll see you then," Hermione answered.

They rang off and Hermione sat and pondered for a minute. Padma certainly surprised her if she was going to try to date Harry. Of course Padma wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw for nothing. The Sorting Hat wanted to place her there as well, but decided she had more courage than a Ravenclaw and placed her in Gryffindor. "So, Padma wants Harry, interesting. She might be just what he needs."

* * *

Wednesday, Padma was nervous as she wondered if she was brave enough for Harry. He always seemed to be the centre of incidents that happened at school. The Boy Who Lived! Not a moniker that he was comfortable she knew. Hermione had told her a few things about him when they studied Ancient Runes together in the library, but she truly knew less about him than she knew about the rest of her classmates. Indeed, she suspected that only Hermione and Ron really knew much about him. She was determined to change that and learn everything she could about the young green-eyed wizard.

Padma was a very pretty witch. Probably as beautiful as Lavender or maybe Daphne Greengrass, certainly one of the top three at Hogwarts. Long, straight jet black hair that reached down to her bum, light gray-green eyes that were unusual for a Indian born witch, a decent sized bust for her age that accentuated her trim figure, She was as different as was possible from her sister in temperament. Her sister Parvati, although a twin, dressed a bit gaudily for her tastes and was boy crazy. She'd been through a dozen boys by the time school had ended for the year. Padma could count on one hand the number of boys she had even considered as dateable and had rejected all but Harry. There was something that drew her to the skinny messy-haired boy. He wan't much to look at but his green eyes and messy hair seemed to draw her to him. He hadn't said much more than a hello to her when he first mistook her for her sister. She had reminded him that she was not her twin and smiled shyly, a faint blush on her face. He'd apologised and quickly left, but there was a bit of sparkle in his eyes that hinted at mischief.

She had arrived early at the pub and waited for Hermione. In truth, the Leaky Cauldron wasn't the best place to meet if they wanted to keep their conversation private, but then she decided that Hermione probably had something in mind. A few minutes later, Hermione walked in and talked to Tom, the bartender. Soon she led her up the stairs to a private room.

Casting privacy spells and locking charms on the door and walls, Hermione sat at the lone table and gestured for Padma to sit across from her. "Now, tell me how you came to this decision. Harry isn't going to be easy to date, Padma."

"Well, I'd always known the scion of the Potters would be powerful and Harry just seems to radiate magic. I'm drawn to him without quite knowing why. The Ravenclaw boys are rubbish and the Hufflefuffs are only marginally better. Cedric Diggory was a possibility but Cho Chang has been seen with him. I need to know more about Harry. What he likes, a bit of background on him, the usual girl stuff that most girls gossip about. I know you two are close and I don't want to know anything he wouldn't tell anyone else and I know he has secrets. I'd just like a bit of a leg up on the other girls that will try to date him this coming year."

Hermione considered the request. Harry would definitely not like any of his secrets told to anyone and in fact was a very closed person. "Well, you know I abhor gossip, but I can tell you a few things. You'll have to discover more on your own. I'll need a magical oath from you that you won't tell anyone what I'm going to reveal to you."

"That's fine, Hermione, I'll make the oath. You know I love research as much as you do."

After the oath was made on her magic, Padma settled down to listen.

"Fine, remember, this is only what Harry will be comfortable with people knowing. For instance, he lives with his muggle aunt and uncle in Little Winging. You'll have to discover the address for yourself since it's under wards. Owls can reach him, and he has his own owl, a Snowy Owl named Hedwig. She's quite a bit smarter than the usual post owls and pets. I think she may actually have a familiar bond to him. Don't bring that up though. If he dates you, you'll find out soon enough.

"He's skinny for a reason and it's not to do with Quidditch. He'll have to tell you why, and I don't even know the full reason. I suspect he's been abused by his relatives, but don't bring that up either. I probably shouldn't have even mentioned it. When he first arrives at the beginning of term, he eats ravenously, so I suspect he doesn't get fed much at home."

Padma gasped at that. Who would half starve a child. It was unheard of in the magical world. No matter how poor you were, there was always the children to take care of first; even above the parents.

Hermione continued. "I usually send him something over the summer and I know Ron's mother does as well. You almost always see him in school robes, but his own wardrobe is disgusting; way too big for him and tatty to boot. I know he has money, but he doesn't spend it much. I'm not sure why that is: surely he can afford better than he wears. His trainers are taped, for Merlin's sake. He never goes home for Christmas, so I suspect he's not even welcome at home. I've tried to talk to the headmaster about that, but he's brushed me off, saying it's not my business. For heavens sake, he's my best friend! I care what happens to him. Dumbledore says he does, but doesn't act like he does."

Tears were rolling down both witches faces by this time. "We need to help him, Padma. He almost got killed each year." And then she told her about Harry's adventures each year. The Philosophers Stone, the Chamber of Secrets and last year, the Dementors and his godfather.

"Sirius Black? The murderer is his godfather?" she gasped.

"No, Sirius is innocent, he was framed. Harry cast a really powerful Patronus charm that drove a hundred Dementors away and saved him, Sirius and me."

"Wow! A corporeal Patronus? At thirteen? I find that unbelievable. You have got to be kidding me!"

"It's true, I watched as he cast it. It was huge and almost solid. He almost fainted afterwards from the effort."

"No wonder I'm drawn to him! He's probably the most powerful student in the school. Not many fully grown wizards can even cast the Patronus and most of those are Aurors."

"Now," Hermione continued. "How are you going to go about getting him? I'll try and help if you're serious. He mooned over Cho Chang, but it didn't work out and I think Ginny Weasley has a massive crush on him, but I'm sure he's "The-Boy-Who-Lived Prince Charming" to her. She's just a fangirl. But don't turn your back on her. She's got a nasty streak in her when she's crossed. Her Bat-Bogey hex is very scary."

"Yeah, I've noticed. I'll keep an eye out. I don't trust any of the Weasleys, but I guess I'll have to learn to get along with at least Ron if I hope to snare him. Thanks for your help."

"Oh, by the way, Harry and I are invited to the World Quidditch Cup this year. Are you going?"

"Oh yes, Papa was able to get good tickets. I'll make sure to look for you and Harry."

"We're going with the Weasleys, so I don't know how good the seats are, but I'll be sure to look for you. On another note, have you started your Runes homework yet? I'm almost finished and have started on my Arithmancy and Potions essays."

Padma smiled at that. Trust Hermione to dig right in. "Yes, I'm almost finished those as well. Professor Snape's essay was particularly nasty. I've just started on Charms and will do McGonagall's homework next. What about Binns? I just can't seem to stay awake in his class."

Hermione smiled in response. "I just read the book and occasionally paid attention to what he said. I have perfect recall of anything I hear or read, so it's not a problem with me. The assignments are difficult but then we both know how to research properly, don't we."

Padma had to laugh at that. Both girls knew that they were the top students in the year, with Hermione narrowly beating her out for top spot. They'd formed a fast friendship based of their mutual desire to learn everything they could while at Hogwarts.

* * *

A few miles away, Harry decided he'd had enough of his relatives and set out for London, taking the underground. A day away from his horrible relatives would be therapeutic after the many years he'd spent under their thumb. Fortunately, Petunia was shopping and would be gone for hours and Dudley was with his little gang. He'd finished his chores and was bored. A nice day trip would do him good. He needed to visit Gringotts anyway. An owl had arrived when his aunt had gone requesting a meeting and Harry was only too eager to leave.

Walking to the Leaky Cauldron, he chanced upon two witches. "Hermione!" he called excitedly. "What are you doing here? And Padma? Um…" He blushed slightly when he noticed her. Padma was dressed in a nice tight pair of jeans and soft form fitting cashmere sweater. She looked HOT, in Harry's estimation. Her perky breasts drew his attention and he had to look away in embarrassment.

Padma caught the open admiration in his eyes before he quickly looked away. Maybe this wouldn't be as difficult as she thought. "Hello Harry," she replied shyly. "What are you doing here?"

"Um… err…" he stuttered eloquently. "Ah, that is, I-I thought I'd, that is, erm…"

Hermione hid her face before she could laugh out loud. "Harry James Potter!" she admonished, trying to stop the giggles that threatened to erupt. "What ever are you doing here?"

Once he faced Hermione, he calmed down and answered her. "I have an appointment at Gringotts, Hermione. I'm just surprised to see you here. A-and Padma o-of c-course. The stutter had returned and he cursed himself for the awkwardness he felt in her presence. Merlin, even Cho didn't have that effect on him.

Padma smirked, pleased that the young wizard seemed to be tongue-tied in her presence. She'd have to work on that. "Well, that's a coincidence. I have to see the Goblins as well. Care to accompany us Hermione?"

Hermione smiled and declined. "Sorry, I have to be home shortly, my parents want us packed for our vacation and I have a bit of shopping to do first. Harry, did you receive the invitation from Ron for the Quidditch Cup?"

"Erm, yeah, he said he'd pick me up next week. Are you going Padma?" he dared to ask.

"Of course, Harry, everyone will be there. We have very good seats, I'm told. Maybe we can meet up?"

"Err, yeah, that's a nice idea." _'Smooth, Potter'_ he thought. _'Why am I suddenly so awkward around her. She's really nice and looks terrific today. Boy, those robes hide a lot! That sweater! I can't stop looking at it and what it hides!'_

"Shall we go then, Mr. Potter? Gringotts is this way, Harry," she smirked as Harry had started to walk in the opposite direction.

Harry blushed red and turned around, catching up to the girls. "Sorry, a bit distracted there for a minute," he apologised.

Hermione ducked into Flourish and Blotts, bidding the pair goodbye.

Padma closed the distance between them and chatted merrily about the past school term, easing the tension. "So, Harry, do you think you did well on your end of year exams?"

Harry sighed. He knew the beautiful witch was trying to put him at ease, but she was too beautiful to feel comfortable with. He tried, and then suddenly it was alright. She'd slipped her hand in his and he'd panicked at first and then somehow settled right down. It was weird, almost like he'd known her forever. Her hand was soft and feminine and he like the feeling of it holding his own. He grinned and replied. "Oh, I think I did all right. Maybe a couple of O's. Nothing like Hermione though. I figure she got all O's. What about you?" The longer he talked to her, the better he felt. Despite the initial nervousness he felt with her, now that he they were talking, it felt natural. Better than natural, actually.

She responded with a easy smile that melted him even further. "Well, I know Hermione and I competed in every subject, but I think she's just a bit ahead of me. I don't doubt she aced the exams and I think I did almost as well. We'll probably be one-two in our year."

They had arrived at Gringotts and made their way to the tellers, still holding hands. In truth, it felt so natural to Harry and Padma that they hardly noticed it. The goblins noticed, however, as well as a not a few witches and wizards.

"A BOND!" came the shout all around them. "THEY BONDED!"

Harry and Padma looked around in shock. "What? Where?" they both chorused in confusion.

The head goblin rushed up and drew them aside. "Come with me, quickly and whatever you do, don't release your hands from your mate."

Startled, Harry and Padma looked at their joined hands in disbelief. There was a sliver of gold magic that entwined their joined hands. "What? What is that?" they replied in unison.

It was like twin speak. Both saying exactly the same thing at the same time. The Goblin ushered them into an office and had them sit on a couch that he'd conjured in front of an impressive oak desk. "Lord Potter, Lady Potter, I beg your forgiveness for my rude manners, but I had to get you out of the main hall as quickly as possible. You two have bonded and quite recently if I'm not much mistaken. The aura around you is strong and the fact that it's manifested so strongly in your joined hands indicates that it is still forming. Please, do not release your hands from each other until the magic fades. It would be dangerous to do so. Fatal perhaps. An interrupted bond, especially one that has manifested itself so clearly could do great damage."

The bewildered teens looked at one another and immediately images started forming in their heads. Scenes flashed through their heads, faster than they could keep up with them. In seconds, they had each lived through each others lives of their first five years. Padma gasped as she saw the brutal mistreatment Harry had suffered from a very young age. Harry was treated to a very loving home life of his young friend. As the images continued, Padma was appalled at the treatment that Harry had received, culminating in the 'adventures' he'd had while at school. Harry had the easier time. Padma had grown up with very few cares in her life. The few disturbing scenes were normal for most children. The death of her grandparents, the difficult adjustment to life in England when they fled India after it was found they were magical. Hiding their talents until integrating with the magical environment of England. India had its own magical towns and areas, but unfortunately, the Patils were far from them and had tried to blend in to the locals without success. At first, the family had a hard time adjusting until they discovered Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. The local magical population looked on the Patils as foreigners but helped them get established once they learned of their special gifts. Amal Patil was a magical spice merchant and the family eventually produced much of the magical spices that the UK needed in potions.

As the bond took hold, both teens leaned on each other and fell into a deep sleep. Nothing would wake them and so, they were left in each others arms and a guard summoned to watch over them.

The head goblin then reported to Ragnok, the head of the bank, that Lord Potter had bonded and had fallen into a magical sleep with his new wife. "Well," the old goblin mused, "That is most unexpected. And in Gringotts, of all places. That is fortunate. How many humans noticed, Stonehand?"

"About a dozen, not all of them trustworthy, I fear, My Lord Ragnok. I've had the guards detain them and summoned an obliviator from their Department of Mysteries. We should have them sorted out shortly. The DoM has been notified, of course; that would have been automatic when the bond formed."

And the bonded? Who is the wife?"

Miss Padma Afshan Patil, My Lord. A worthy pureblooded witch of some power and very smart according to our preliminary investigations."

"Ah, the Patil family. Good, good. They will keep the new lord well grounded. They must not leave here before the urgent business we notified Lord Potter is finished. He must be made aware of his heritage and obligations."

"Yes my Lord Ragnok. They may sleep for some time yet. I have not seen such a strong initial bonding before. They will be powerful, there is no denying that."

"Very good, Stonehand. See that they are made comfortable and well guarded."

"It is already done, My Lord." After being dismissed, Stonehand resumed his duties, summoning the Ministry Obliviator to his office. A quick word ensured that the bond would be kept secret, at least until school restarted at the end of summer.

DoM Obliviator Algernon Croaker knew this was big news. It would leak out, he knew, but he would keep his end of the agreement and hope that it would hold until the new Lord and Lady Potter had settled comfortably into their bond.

Unfortunately, that was not to be. A notorious animagus beetle reporter had been lurking in Gringotts, hoping to overhear some juicy gossip for her next exposé in the Daily Prophet. She'd almost fainted when she saw the bond form on a young couple that was entering the bank. The aura was bright gold and the couple was apparently unaware of it. Looking closer, she tried to determine who the couple were. A clear view was not possible due to the brightness of the bond and then a Ministry Obliviator appeared and she made a hasty escape. Obliviators would not look kindly on an unregistered animagus and Rita Skeeter had so far managed to avoid them. The story would still make headlines though.

* * *

Far away in Scotland in a castle, sat an old man in his office. The man was considered to be the most powerful wizard of the time and had been in the midst of finalizing a most important tournament. Three schools would be represented with one student chosen from each to compete in a potentially dangerous set of contests. The Tri-Wizard Tournament was coming to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus Dumbledore was poring over details of the tournament, fine-tuning who would and who wouldn't be allowed to compete. He had designed an age line that would accept seventh year students only with the exception of students who had turned seventeen but were still in sixth year at the time of the activation of The Goblet Of Fire. This would happen at the end of September when the other two schools arrived. He would have to ensure that his favourite student somehow managed to make it into the tournament. A hidden fourth school was created with Harry's name in it. Events were coming to a fulcrum point and the opportunity must not be missed. After all, it was for the greater good. Tip the balance one way, and he had a good chance to expose an evil monster that had plagued the wizarding world for decades. Never mind that most had dismissed Tom Riddle as dead, people still could not say his pseudonym of Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter knew and so did Peter Pettigrew and Barty Crouch Jr. Harry had defeated Riddle more times than the old man cared to count. There would be a final reckoning and Mr. Potter would play his role whether he wanted to or not. He would see to it!

Albus was startled out of his thoughts by a singularly odd occurrence. His magical silver instruments had suddenly failed. "What just happened? All of the monitors on Mr. Potter failed. This should not happen except in extreme cases. Even if he'd died, there would be an indication. I'll have to investigate!"

Quickly moving to his fireplace, he flooed to Mrs. Figg's place. Arabella Figg was startled out of her lunchtime meal. "Albus!" the concerned squib nearly screamed. "What...?"

"Nothing to fear, my dear," he soothed. "I have to check on Mr. Potter. Was there anything unusual to report? When was the last time you saw him?"

"N-no, nothing unusual, I saw him gardening earlier this morning."

Albus quickly left the confused woman and hurried to Number 4 Privet Drive. Checking the yard, he quickly knocked on the door. Seeing no response, he entered the house and looked around. "Mr. Potter?" he enquired. "Harry, are you here?" No response, so he checked the house and Harry's bedroom. Nothing. Everything seemed in order, but Harry was missing. Dudley Dursley chose that moment to enter the house and almost got cursed as the Headmaster whirled around, wand pointed at the obese boy. "Where's Harry?" he demanded.

Dudley paled at the sight of an obviously angry freak of an old man, nearly wetting himself as he replied. "Dunno, I don't keep track of him. The freak comes and goes and generally avoids us."

Albus frowned, "Where are your parents?"

"Mum's probably shopping and Dad's at work," he answered sullenly. "Why do you care? He's just a freak!"

Albus ground his teeth in frustration; this was getting him nowhere. Perhaps the boy had slipped away to Diagon Alley. He'd have to place a guard on the boy to ensure he stayed at home. He turned on the spot, apparating to Diagon Alley. Walking the street, he saw no sign of the boy. After checking the shops, no one had seen him either. _'Strange,'_ he thought, _'Surely he would have stopped somewhere. Best check Gringotts.'_

A quick look in the bank proved uninformative so he approached the Head Goblin. "Good afternoon Stonehand, may I enquire if Mr. Harry Potter has been in today?" Albus knew not to offend the goblins. They could be nasty if provoked.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," he growled. "We do not communicate the business of our customers. Whether Lord Potter was here or not, is our business, not yours!"

Albus almost missed the reference to Lord Potter, but decided to keep the slip to himself. He knew it was useless to confront the goblin further and so bade him farewell and left. _'Lord Potter? How interesting. Young Harry must have been in then to assume his title of Lord. That's unfortunate, I'll have to obliviate that bit of knowledge from his mind.'_ Wondering where Harry was, he decided to hang around outside the bank on the off chance he was still inside. Two hours later, he gave up and apparated to the Ministry for file a missing persons report.

Amelia Bones was not having a good day. Besides the stack of paperwork that had accumulated on her desk, she was faced with the unenviable task of organising protection for the upcoming World Quidditch Cup. She was seriously short of Aurors for such a task and that bumbling idiot Fudge refused to increase the budget for more. She would have to juggle shifts and holidays to make sure the event was covered plus maintain the proper level of security for Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. She growled in frustration when Albus Dumbledore entered her office unannounced.

"Good afternoon Amelia," he started, only to be interrupted by a thoroughly pissed off head of the DMLE.

"Dumbledore! Don't you believe in making an appointment to see me? Or even knocking before rudely walking in unannounced?"

Albus was taken aback at the abrupt tone of Madam Bones. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but something urgent has come up. Harry Potter is missing!"

The head of the DMLE pinched the bridge of her nose in agitation. Could this day get any worse? "By missing, exactly what do you mean and how long?" she barked.

"Today I checked his residence and found him gone. I checked Diagon Alley and Gringotts and he's nowhere to be found. A search should be organised immediately."

Amelia couldn't believe the temerity of the man. "So you assume he's missing since you checked two or three places? Just why does this even concern you? He's a young man on summer vacation, he could be anywhere and it shouldn't concern you. Your concern should only be when he's at Hogwarts. In any case, one day isn't enough for my department to concern itself. When he's missing from his place of residence for seventy-two hours, then we can discuss it. GOOD DAY, Mister Dumbledore! I have more important things to do than keep track of a nearly fourteen year old boy that most people wouldn't even worry about until he's been seen to be harmed or missing for a much longer time!"

This was turning out to be a very bad day for Albus Dumbleore. _'Damn that boy!' he thought. 'I have enough work to do as it is. When I find him…'_ but then the thought of what he'd do became less important when Amelia's secretary burst into her office.

"Madame Bones! Have you seen the special edition of the Prophet? There's a newly bonded couple that appeared in Gringotts an hour ago! The bond is apparently extremely strong."

Albus blinked along with Amelia. "A bond, you say? Not accidental magic? Albus, when was the last time a strong bond happened?"

"Ah, not for many years that I can recall, and certainly not such a strong one that anyone noticed it."

"Exactly. I'll have to check the Department of Mysteries at once. "I wonder what kind of bond it is?"

Albus was having thoughts about this as well. _'Mr. Potter?'_ he wondered. _'He was certainly powerful enough but that was impossible. I bound his core myself when I placed him at the Dursleys.'_ Albus was afraid. If it was Harry Potter, that would mean that his core broke through the binding. That was unacceptable, he needed him weak and pliable until the end. "I must go, Amelia, sorry for disturbing you." He would check the DoM himself, but quietly. If it proved true, he wanted to know who he bonded with.

* * *

Harry and Padma finally awoke in the late afternoon. They blinked in surprise at the guards who hurriedly exited the room to notify Stonehand. One guard stayed behind outside the door to ensure privacy.

The bond had apparently completed as the golden magic no longer surrounded their hands. "What just happened," they asked each other together. "Mmm. Headache," they both replied in unison. "Padma/Harry?" they started. "Wait," and both raised their hands to the other's mouth. _'This is silly,'_ Harry/Padma thought. "Wait, I can hear you in my mind," they both said. "Ergh! What's going on?"

At that moment, Stonehand entered the room and looking at the teens, realised what might be happening. "Lord and Lady Potter, you must release your hands now to avoid confusion in your minds. As a newly bonded pair, your connection allows a mind link that will be hard to adjust to until you learn to control it."

Seeing their hands still linked, they separated them and a small spark drew from their hands and disappeared. Harry was the first to speak. "Stonehand, I don't understand, you speak of a bond and addressed us as Lord and Lady Potter. How did this happen?"

Padma was thinking through the implications. Her brilliant mind swiftly sorting the details and coming to the only conclusion possible. "Harry," she smiled shyly, "I think we're magically married and have formed a Soul Bond."

"But how?" he wondered aloud. "I mean all we've done is hold hands, that can't have initiated it! People hold hands everyday."

Stonehand interrupted. "Lord Potter, the bond started on its own. Holding hands merely accelerated it. It would have formed in any case, but would have taken years of close contact to formalize without touching. There is something that was in your magical core that sought out Lady Potter as a unique compatible mate. Her magic responded, probably unconsciously and sought the connection. Did you two feel nothing towards each other before joining hands?" he grinned.

That was disturbing to see a goblin grin, Harry thought, but conceded that he did feel a strong attraction to Padma before her hand joined his.

Padma had come to the same conclusion, just a bit earlier than Harry. She had wondered what had prompted her to hold his hand as they entered the bank, but she knew she had chosen him, days, maybe even weeks or months before.

"See, you both knew." Stomehand was happy, the Potters would be a powerful couple.

Harry was running things through his mind and finally caught on to what Padma had said. "M-married! But we're too young! Surely not!" His mind was reeling with the thought that he was married before he was fourteen. "Oh bugger me sideways!"

"Harry! Language!" Padma admonished. "Husband of mine, we have a few things to take care of. You've obviously never studied Soul Bonds before. They're extremely rare, but my family has a book that I've read about them. Yes, we're married, and is that so bad? Look at me Harry. You know we already share our thoughts when we touch, can you not see that we were meant to be together?" Padma was beginning to think that Harry was regretting the bond. She suddenly grabbed his hand and they shared thoughts for a long couple of minutes, before a grin made its way to both teens faces. Letting go of their hands, they faced what had happened.

"Yes, it's not what I imagined my life to be, but it's so much better. I can see the love beginning to build between us. It's sudden, but it feels right," Harry replied.

Their eyes met and they slowly moved closer to each other. Padma initiated the kiss as she moved to close the short distance between them. It was soft and tentative, her lips brushing his lightly as she pulled him closer. Her hand wound through his messy hair and his hands found her hips. They broke apart as the intensity of their emotions crashed in their minds. They looked at each other with dazed expressions before kissing again, more deeply this time. Panting heavily when the finally broke the kiss, they smiled at each other. "That was brilliant," they both agreed.

Stonehand had watched the couple for a few seconds, before turning away, giving them a bit of privacy. This would rock the wizarding world, he was sure.

* * *

A little later, after they had sorted it out in their minds, Stonehand mentioned why Harry had been summoned to the bank.

Lord Potter, You should have been notified when you turned eleven. Who did you deal with when you first came to Gringotts?"

Harry thought a moment. "Um, Hagrid approached a goblin, I don't know his name and presented my key after he asked who I was. He summoned Griphook, who took Hagrid and me down to my vault."

"Well, I guess it's not Griphook's fault. Can you describe the first goblin?"

"Err, not really, An older teller. Hagrid had to pick up something from a vault as well. Something secret in a high security vault."

"Ah, that would probably have been Razorclaw. He usually deals with secure vaults. I'll have to have a talk with him. It was very remiss to overlook your ascension to Lordship. Now, since you've bonded with Lady Potter, the former Miss Padma Patil, both of you are considered married in the magical world and are automatically emancipated. However, you may not take up your seat in your Wizengamot until you reach the age of majority; normally seventeen or when you graduate, whichever comes first. You now have access to the Potter family vault as well. Lady Potter, since your parents are alive, you will have to wait. Lord Potter can grant you access to the Potter vaults however."

"Harry, I don't need…"

"Nonsense, Padma. Since we're married," _'Married, I'm married. Good grief!'_ he thought. "Yes, you should have full access. After all, you are my wife and what's mine is yours. Maybe not my Firebolt, though," he snickered.

Padma laughed at that. A light tinkling laugh that sent shivers up his spine. _'I think I really like that laugh of hers.'_ he thought. "Why not the Firebolt, Husband?" she mock pouted. "Don't you trust me?"

Harry saw where this was going and teased her back. "Padma, there's only one broomstick I trust you to ride." He suddenly blushed as he thought how that would sound to Stonehand. "Erm…"

Padma blushed and poured oil on the fire. "And which broomstick is that, Harry, the built-in one or another one?"

"Ergl… um…?"

"I think you broke him, Lady Potter," Stonehand guffawed. "Come, Lord Potter, you have some documents to sign and I need a blood sample from each of you."

After the legalities were taken care of, they visited the Potter family vault. They were stunned when they saw the amount of gold he had inherited. "Uh, Stonehand, just how much gold is here?" he inquired weakly.

"A statement will be provided before you exit the bank, Lord Potter. I dare say it's sufficient for several generations of Potters. The Potters are a very old family and have saved and invested wisely. With our help of course. I hope you will continue to trust our advice."

"Erm, yes, of course. Why wouldn't I since you've apparently helped make me very wealthy."

Padma could hardly believe what she was seeing. She had no idea that Harry was this rich. It wouldn't have mattered in any case, since she would have loved him even if he was as poor as he dressed. "Harry," she sing-songed, "time to meet my parents, your new in-laws. Oh, and you will NOT be returning to your horrid relatives!"

Harry gulped. Uh, Padma, c-can't we, erm, that is… sort of put that off for a bit?" he asked fearfully.

"No, Husband, We need to see them now!" she said firmly, brooking no argument.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The usual disclaimers, not my characters, no money being made etc. JKR owns the books and characters. Any additional characters or settings are mine.

Rating is M

Story is of course AU.

Ship is Harry Potter/Padma Patil. Others as they develop.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Parents**_

Before they left Gringotts, Stonehand presented Harry and Padma with the Potter Signet Rings. Harry decided Padma needed a wedding band as well and a quick trip to a jewelry store in Diagon Alley and a platinum and gold pair of matching bands were soon on their fingers. The magical rings resized and strong protections were cast on them. After an oath from the jeweler not to reveal who he'd sold them to, they were off to meet her parents.

The Patil manor was small compared to some, but still larger than anything else surrounding the small town of Eynsham in the Cotswolds. Padma's parents were enjoying a quiet afternoon at home alone when the fireplace roared green and disgorged their daughter Padma and a young man into the warm oak panelled lounge. Framed magical portraits of Patil ancestors on the walls looked towards the new arrivals along with her startled parents.

Looking nervous, both teens stood still a moment before Padma stepped forward, practically dragging Harry behind her and hesitantly addressed her father.

"Papa, Mama, I-I'd like you to meet Harry Potter. Harryismyhusband," she finished in a rush, blushing a very deep red, which was worth seeing on her normally cinnamon coloured skin.

"Padma Afshan Patil!" Amal Patil exclaimed loudly. "What in the name of Ranga are you on about? Are you saying you're married to Mr. Potter? Unbelievable! You're definitely not of age and neither is he, if I remember correctly." Amal sputtered on for a few minutes cursing in Hindi until his wife Afshan Patil laid a hand on his shoulder, quieting him instantly.

"Amal, language! Let's hear what the children have to say," she admonished her husband gently.

Padma was shaking with fright at her fathers rebuke and lapse into his native tongue. Harry had seemingly turned to stone. Cautiously, she slipped her small hand in his and both calmed instantly. _'Harry/Padma?'_ came the whispered questions in their minds. _'What can we say? Padma, I think I can tell the story, but I'll need your help.'_

"Mr. And Mrs. Patil? I think we can explain, at least part of it," Harry replied, releasing Padma's hand. "This is very confusing to us as well, but I guess we'd better start at the beginning."

"Please sit, I have a feeling this will take some time," Afshan suggested warmly.

Padma guided Harry to a very comfortable couch and sat very close.

Over the next hour, Harry and Padma told the story of meeting in Diagon Alley and the trip to Gringotts culminating in the aftermath of their joining hands. Both parents were shocked that such an occurrence had happened.

Amal was the first to recover. "Mr… Uh, sorry Lord Potter, while I think you are both too young for marriage, I understand about soul bonds. The magic reinforces the bond and is tied to your magical core, so although I accept what has happened, albeit reluctantly, you will be careful with Padma. I don't want any grandchildren anytime soon. Padma, your mother will teach you the proper spells."

"Papa," Padma responded, "We both feel we're too young for that," she blushed. "Maybe in a year…"

Harry, understanding the unsaid thoughts, agreed. "I think there will be a lot of hugging and cuddling, not anything you would find unacceptable sir."

"Papa, I think Harry should move in with us. His relatives are horrible. I've seen in his mind how they treat him. Nobody should treat a child like that."

"Yes, yes, I thing that might be a good idea in any case. I would hate to have you live in an abusive home. Lord Potter will live with us."

"Please, sir, it's just Harry, never mind the Lord Potter nonsense. Padma and I are just two ordinary teens that have had an accident of fate happen to us."

"In that case, Harry, you may call me Amal or Papa and my wife Afshan or Mama," he smiled. Do you have anything at your old home that you need to bring here? We also need to get you properly outfitted. I can see that your relatives have dressed you poorly and not befitting a person of your station. I'll have Padma and Afshan help you select new clothes."

"Padma? I-I, are you sure? I know you've seen how the Dursleys treat…"

"Harry James Potter! You will never set foot in that awful house again! Do you hear me? Those people should be thrown in Azkaban!" Her ire could be felt throughout the house and not a few glasses shattered on the coffee table that sat in front of the chairs her parents had been sitting in. Padma was so agitated that she rose and paced the room.

"Please calm down daughter," Afshan said as she moved to gesture them to sit and be comfortable. "Sit, please, it's unbecoming for a lady to rant and pace the floor. Of course Harry must stay here. We have our own wards that can always be strengthened by the goblins. In fact, Amal why don't you contact the goblin warding department now and arrange for that."

As soon as Padma sat, Harry took her hand and she calmed down immediately. She blushed at her unusual outburst and apologised. "Sorry, I don't know what got into me."

"It's alright Love, I understand." he said soothingly. Padma was almost in his lap at this point and that had not gone unnoticed by her parents, who smiled indulgently.

"Where's Hedwig?" she asked, surprised that she had yet to meet his familiar.

"Oh! I let her out this morning to hunt. She's a Snowy so she's diurnal… she hunts during the day. She'll find me when she's ready."

As if called, there was a loud tapping on the closest window and Harry had to laugh. "She also senses when I need her. Do you mind if I let her in? She's very clean."

"Oh! Of course Harry," Afshan replied. "The window opens inward."

Hedwig entered and settled on his shoulder, nipping his ear affectionately.

"Hedwig, this is my wife Padma and her parents Amal and Afshan Patil," he introduced.

Hedwig immediately sidled over to Padma and sat on her shoulder, rubbing her head against her long soft hair.

"Well, that's unexpected," Padma exclaimed. "I think she's accepted me already."

"Prek!" Hedwig barked as if to say _'Of course, Harry's mate is mine as well!'_

Padma heard the translation in her mind and was just as startled as Harry.

"Harry? She talks in my mind!"

"Mine too. That's never happened before. I know we had a close bond as my familiar, but not that close." _'Hedwig?'_ he tried, _'You can understand us?'_

'Of course _Harry, now that you've bonded with your life mate, the bond between us has strengthened as well.'_

Hedwig had been staring at Harry, and to Padma's parents it was a bit unnerving, "Harry? What's happening?" Amal asked.

"The three of us seem to be able to speak to each other in our minds because of the bond," Harry replied, a bit dazed at the idea.

Afshan gasped. Understanding animals was almost unheard of, even in the magical world. "That's incredible Harry. I've never heard of such a thing."

Harry then related how close Hedwig was to him. "She's always known how to find me and seems to know when someone needs to send me a letter. She's much smarter than any post owl."

Hedwig gave a short pair of barks and preened her feathers. _'Of course Harry, I'm no ordinary owl, just as you're no ordinary wizard and Padma is no ordinary witch. I sensed the bond forming last year and waited impatiently for you to bond with Padma. Didn't you ever wonder why I delivered notes to Padma last year?'_

Harry and Padma gasped at this. No, they had not noticed. "I wondered why a Snowy owl delivered notes from my parents. I thought she was just a pretty owl. I never thought she was your owl."

"We wondered why Hedwig showed up when we had to send you a letter, Padma. Of course we didn't know it has Hedwig, just that she was a beautiful post owl from Hogwarts," Amal stated. "What an incredible owl."

Hedwig dozed on Padma's shoulder until Harry remembered that his possessions were still at Privet Drive. "Err, I guess I need to get my things from my relatives place. Dobby?"

"Dobby is here, Master Harry Potter Sir!" as the excitable House Elf popped into the room. "What can Dobby do for Master?"

"Dobby, how many times have I told you not to call me master?" Harry scolded.

Dobby hung his head, his ears and shoulders drooped as tears leaked from his overly large eyes. "Dobby is sorry, sir, but he would really likes to properly bond with the young master. I's be losing my magic if I don't bonds with a family."

Padma had paid close attention and now turned on her husband. "Harry," she warned, "Don't be stupid about this. I know Hermione tried to set all the elves free, but she's mistaken. They need to be bonded. If you don't do it, Dobby will die."

Harry's shoulders slumped in defeat. He knew Hermione would give him hell for this, but Padma was right. "All right Dobby, but you'll have to bond with Padma too. She's my wife."

Dobby straightened and bounced up and down. "Master Harry Potter Sir is too kind to poor Dobby. He grabbed both their hands and a flash of magic passed through them. "It is done Master and Mistress. Dobby thanks you with all my heart. You's has saved Dobby once again!"

Harry nodded in embarrassment. "Fine Dobby. Could you please retrieve my belongings from Privet Drive?" He was loath to even acknowledge they were his relatives.

With a "Yes master," and a pop, Dobby was gone. Minutes later, the elf popped back with Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage floating behind him.

"Thank you Dobby," They both replied.

Amal smiled at the antics of the elf. "Dobby, could you place Harry's trunk and cage in Padma's room? Harry, I think it best you at least sleep in the same room as Padma. Your bond will still be fragile for awhile and you'll need to be close. Our book, Soul And Other Bonds, states that you'll have to at least be touching. No hanky-panky though. We're not really comfortable about this, but we have to expect some intimacy."

Harry and Padma blushed scarlet. "Yes Papa," they both chorused.

After settling in and a nice dinner, Harry and Padma prepared for bed. Padma's room was beside Parvati's, who still had not returned home from visiting Lavender.

"Um, the bed's a little small for both of us," he hesitantly stated.

"Harry, it's a queen-sized bed. Trust me, it's large enough. Besides, I want my husband snuggled up to me to keep me warm," she smirked.

Harry blushed again. He was sure his face would stay that way forever if she kept teasing him like that. "Umm, what do you wear for night clothes Padma? I usually only wear boxers unless it's hot and then I like to sleep erm… naked."

Padma smiled lecherously at her shy husband. "Oh, I always sleep with as little as possible; just a pair of knickers." She watched as his face practically glowed red. "You're so much fun to tease, Love."

Harry bolted to the loo to relieve a certain part of his lower anatomy that had reacted strongly. After a cold shower, he ran to the bed and quickly slipped under the covers with his back to the centre of the bed.

Padma took her turn in the bathroom, having a warm shower and after toweling herself dry, slipped into bed. She scooted close to Harry, snuggling up to him, spooning him with her breasts pressing against his back. He shivered a bit at the contact and then relaxed almost immediately. Sighing into his neck, she kissed him tenderly. "Good night Harry," she whispered softly.

Harry turned his head and placed a soft kiss on her lips and whispered, "I love you Padma, you know that, don't you."

"Of course, my love, I've known that the moment we met. I love you too."

* * *

Parvati had returned the next day, walking into a comfortable looking Padma cuddling with Harry Potter of all people."Pad! What's going on? Why is Harry Potter here," her eyes narrowed, "And why are you practically sitting in his lap?"

Padma blushed but stayed where she was. "Par, I'd like you to meet my husband."

Parvati was astonished when she learned that her sister and Harry were married and soul bonded. She watched them closely during the day and could feel the magic that bound them. It disconcerted her and she had to finally ask. "Why you, though. I've known him longer! Besides, I thought Harry would hook up with Hermione!"

Padma giggled. "You had your chance with him as I remember and blew it. Madam Puddifoot's; what were you thinking? I'd never have taken him there; it's creepy, Par. No sane boy would want to go there, at least without some serious arm twisting. Hermione likes someone else. Surely you noticed?"

Parvati blinked and had to admit that her sister might have a point. She never consulted with Harry and what he might want. "I'm sorry, Harry. I guess I didn't think about it. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course, Parvati. To tell you the truth, Padma is much closer to my type than you. No offense, but Padma is much quieter."

Padma squeezed his hand and pecked his lips in appreciation.

Parvati had sulked a bit, but was happy that her twin had found her life mate. "So who has Hermione the hots for?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough," she smirked.

"You're so unfair," she pouted. "Come on, give me a hint!"

Padma shook her head and led Harry up to what was now their room. "She'll sulk all afternoon, Harry. I'd rather not see that," she laughed in her light tinkling way.

* * *

The days flowed gracefully after that with Padma and Harry enjoying the benefits of their bond. Both could sense the needs of the other and their emotions meshed well. The nights had been a bit awkward at first, with Harry awakening with the need for a quick trip to the loo to ease his morning problem. Padma understood and teased him a bit about his morning wood until he became used to it. As a female witch, she was maturing faster than he and had needs that her hormones insisted be taken care of. Snuggling became more frequent and her hands roamed over his body at night, touching, pressing, squeezing until she couldn't stand it and fully wrapped herself around him. He had panicked at first and leaped out of bed, stuttering in embarrassment. She had apologised but couldn't seem to let it go. The next night she fell asleep only to awake in the morning tightly wrapped around her husband. That was when she decided that the charms her mother had taught her would have to be used. If this continued, she was afraid what would happen. Pregnancy was not what they wanted at this stage in their life. Yet, she was becoming extremely horny. "It must be the bond and the fact that he's such a powerful wizard," she reminded herself one morning after she found her knickers soaking wet.

Harry too was experiencing the onset of teen hormones and was hard pressed to avoid taking the final step in their intimacy. He loved Padma and wanted to protect her. Finally, he decided they had better talk to her parents. That was a topic he dreaded, but it had to be done before a mistake was made.

Fortunately Afshan understood and prepared a potion for both of them that would protect them and take the edge off a bit. They could consummate their marriage safely and not have to worry about an unwanted pregnancy.

Padma sighed in relief. It had become almost impossible for her to resist him now. Each day the bond got stronger and boosted her hormones. Harry had become just as needy and was taking more and more cold showers to help alleviate the problem. That night they consummated their marriage and things settled down between then after that. Both were almost insatiable at first, taking each other multiple times during the night. Both were dragging the next morning and fell asleep at the breakfast table. Dozing during the day, they were wide awake when bedtime came. Padma eyed her husband warily; he looked ready to jump her if the look in his eyes was any indication. She decided on a preemptive strike and threw a pillow at him. Startled, he caught the pillow one-handed and fired it back at her. Laughing, the teens engaged in a furious pillow fight until he grabbed her from behind and tossed her on the bed. Seeing the heated look in her eyes, he caved immediately and joined her, his eyes searching hers as the tension built. _'I need you,'_ they both thought and the previous night repeated itself.

* * *

One morning Padma awoke and suddenly remembered she hadn't talked to Hermione since their trip to Diagon Alley. Hermione would be in France but Harry told her that Hedwig could find her. A quick note was sent with Padma asking her to meet as soon as she got back; it was important.

Hedwig easily located Hermione and her parents in a Paris suburb. She had just come back from a sightseeing tour of magical Paris and was delighted to see her best friend's owl. "I wonder how he and Padma are getting along?" Her jaw dropped a bit when she saw the note was from Padma. "Hmm, better than I thought evidently, if Harry trusts her with Hedwig."

* * *

A few days before the Quidditch World Cup, she met with Padma and Harry and nearly fainted in surprise when they showed her the Potter rings and the wedding bands.

After the long story of what had happened after she left them several weeks ago, Hermione was quite speechless. "What… that's… Harry? How… err, Merlin Harry, it could only happen to you! Congratulations, both of you!" And she pulled them both into a hug.

"You can't tell anyone until we get to school or at least until the Quidditch Cup. Not even Ron and especially not Ginny."

"Why ever not?" she asked.

"I don't want Dumbledore to find out until we return to school. Stonehand doesn't trust him, and after learning some things about myself, I don't either."

"Fine, but it'll be hard. This is really good news and I can't wait to see the faces of Ron and Ginny when they find out. Fred and George will probably tease you mercilessly."

* * *

Soon it was time for the Quidditch World Cup and the family gathered at the designated portkey place. A minute later they were whisked away in a swirl of colour with Harry landing hard and Padma landing on top of him. Parvati stumbled but managed to stay upright. Amal and Afshan gently floated to a soft landing beside the teens and helped them to their feet, grinning all the while. "You'll get used to it, children. The trick is to walk it out before you land. It helps to keep your balance that way."

They had timed it just as the Weasleys with Hermione and the Diggorys arrived.

"Hi Ron, Ginny, Hello Hermione. Mr. Weasley. I'd like to introduce you to the Patils. Amal, Afshan, Padma, Parvati, you remember Ron and Hermione of course, and Mr. Weasley. It's good to see you again. Where's George and Fred?"

"Oh, they'll be along shortly with Percy. They had a bit of a lie in and will apparate here. So, Harry, how do you know the Patils? We were expecting you at the Burrow along with Hermione."

The moment of truth had arrived. "Well, Mr. Weasley, I think we should get settled first. It's a long story," Harry answered.

As it happened, their spaces were adjacent and the magical tents were quickly set up. Harry helped the Weasleys set theirs up after helping with the Patils.

Ron tried to distract him, but Harry resisted all attempts at alone time with his best mate. "Later Ron, when everyone's settled." he replied.

Fred and George were ogling and flirting with Padma and Parvati until Padma glared at them. Taken aback at her hostile attitude, they backed off, surprised at the reaction of Padma. Fred had secretly hoped to date the young Ravenclaw, but suspected something had happened recently if Harry's protective stance was any indication. He had never seen that particular look in Harry's eyes before. Something was definitely up.

Then George nudged him and directed his eyes to Harry and Padma. "Look at their hands, Fred, what do you see?" he whispered to his twin.

"Oh bugger, Ginny's going to freak when she sees that. Never mind, so will Mum," he whispered back.

They had finished the chores and were gathering around the Patil tent. "Watch Ginny," Fred warned his twin.

Suddenly and without warning, Ginny screeched. "How could you Harry?" and she ran into their tent, tears streaming down her face.

"What's with her?" Ron asked, taken by surprise.

"Ah Ron, about that, I guess it's time to tell the story. Padma and I are married. I'm guessing Ginny didn't take it too well when she noticed the rings." Harry replied.

Ron's eyes shot to the rings on their fingers. "Married?" he whispered in shock. "How is that even possible? You're not even of age."

The next half hour was spent giving the Weasleys an overview of what had happened. Mr. Weasley knew Molly wouldn't be happy. In truth, he had hoped that Harry and Ginny would become a couple in a few years, but now that was impossible. The Twins and Ron couldn't believe what they'd heard. A soul bond was so rare that none of them had even heard of it. Hermione had to explain it to them. The twins seemed to accept it and Ron was skeptical but finally admitted that he was happy for his friend. Ginny had not shown herself, but had listened without really believing any of it. _'It's a trick,'_ she thought. _'He's supposed to be mine. It was all arranged. Mum told me that the Headmaster would see to it, so it can't be true. I'll hex the bitch first chance I get. Dumbledore will fix this, Harry's MINE!' _

'Where's Ginny?' Harry held Padma's hand. _'I haven't seen her since she ran crying into her tent.'_

They hadn't revealed to anyone that they could mind speak and determined to keep that much a secret. Only Amal and Afshan knew. They hadn't even told Hermione or Parvati.

'_I haven't seen her, Love. Best beware when we're alone. I wouldn't put it past her to try to break us up,'_ Padma thought back to him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The usual disclaimers, not my characters, no money being made etc. JKR owns the books and characters. Any additional characters or settings are mine.

Rating is M

Story is of course AU.

Ship is Harry Potter/Padma Patil. Others as they develop.

A/N2: I've corrected the lines in ch. 2 that has the twins apparating to the World Cup. Other changes from canon are deliberate. These opening chapters may seem rushed, but are meant to lay the groundwork for the meat of the story. I don't want to belabor the point, but I am deliberately rushing the first 3 chapters so I can concentrate on the GoF itself and the mess it will create.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Quidditch World Cup**_

As the afternoon wore on, Harry and Padma made the rounds, looking for people they knew. Seamus Finnegan had looked at them oddly but when they explained that they were a couple, he laughed and congratulated them. The one person they wanted to avoid was Draco Malfoy and that was not to be.

"Well, well, if it isn't scar face and what's this; consorting with foreign trash?" Draco smarmed.

"Now, now, Draco," Lucius admonished his son. "Play nice, after all, Half-bloods and foreign born witches are beneath our station to even notice."

Harry seethed at the insults, but held his temper when Padma calmed him with a soft hand in his. _'Ignore him Harry. He's the trash that we'll pretend isn't smelling up the whole field.'_

Harry smirked at that, which only drew the ire of Draco.

"What are you smirking at Potty? Think you're better than a Pureblood?"

Harry continued to ignore the the git, which incensed Draco even more.

"I was talking to you, Potter!"

Walking away, smile firmly in place, he nevertheless kept an eye on the ponce and his father.

At this point, Lucius poured oil on the fire. "Potter, my son was talking to you. Are you too full of yourself to answer a Pureblood?"

Harry whipped around, seeing Draco start to pull his wand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Malfoy," he warned. "You won't like the consequences."

Draco sneered, but Lucius egged him on. "Consequences? From you? A mere boy who somehow survived the most powerful Dark Lord? Nobody really believes that you defeated him, you know. Severus tells me that you're an embarrassment in your studies in school."

Draco pulled his wand and fired an unknown curse at Harry. Harry produced a golden shield wandlessly and the curse bounced off, hitting his father's shoulder.

Padma, meanwhile had decided enough was enough and quickly approached Draco and slapping his wand away with one hand, brought the full force of her other across his face, splitting his lip in the process.

During this, Harry and Padma had not said a word, but the thunderous look both gave to the Malfoys had the desired effect.

Lucius was holding his shoulder where blood was flowing freely. Draco had fallen on his arse and was sporting a vivid bruise and hand print on his face. "You'll pay for this, Potter," Lucius warned.

Draco was still smarting from the slap. "And you, Patil, will get yours."

Padma, smirked and holding Harry's hand once again, replied, "I already have mine."

The pair continued to keep an eye on the Malfoys until they disappeared into the crowd.

"That was brilliant Padma," he smiled. "You decked him before he could do anything worse."

"That shield you produced, Harry? I didn't know you could do wandless magic."

"I just reacted without thinking Love. I didn't know I could do it either. I was about to draw my wand and just held my hand up as a reflex. I was as startled as you were when the shield appeared."

They continued their stroll, but were much more on the alert now. "If anyone even looks at you wrong this year, they won't like my reaction," Harry stated.

"Harry, I can take care of myself. You don't…"

"You are my wife, Padma, it's my job to keep you safe."

"Just watch my back and I'll watch yours then. We'll protect each other, but I don't want you fighting my battles."

Harry nodded, noting the stern tone she acknowledged at his declaration.

By this time they had wandered into an area that was selling souvenirs and trinkets.

Harry bought a pair of Omnoculars for himself and his wife. Padma was checking out the sweets that were being sold at various stalls.

As they wandered around the field, they greeted many people they knew. Neville showed up looking for Hermione, which was a surprise to Harry, but not Padma.

"Hi Nev," Harry greeted his friend. "Hermione is staying with Ginny Weasley just up the way, beside our tent."

"What do you mean 'our tent'? Oh, hello Parv… err Padma? Are those…? Harry, are you two married?"

"Hello Neville, I see you noticed the Potter Head rings. Yes, Harry and I are married. Please don't spread it around though. We're not keeping it a secret, but the less people know, the less we'll be bothered."

"Well, congratulations, you two, but aren't you a bit erm, young?"

Harry confided in his friend in a whisper; we've bonded, Neville."

"Bloody hell! Only you, Harry. Well, I see you've taken up your Head of House position, finally. I wondered why you waited so long." Neville sighed. "I guess that your magical guardian finally told you."

"No!" Harry replied heatedly. "Dumbledore didn't say a word. I just found out a few days ago when I went to Gringotts. The goblins spotted the bond right away and filled me in on my responsibilities as Lord Potter. I also found out the bastard had bound my magical core and the bond broke through it."

Neville gasped at that. "Harry? He bound your core? How did you survive all these years? It should have killed you or reduced you to a squib."

"Apparently I'm a lot stronger than he anticipated, Nev. Look, I'll talk to you later, when we have a bit more privacy."

They shook hands, promising to get together later. As Neville left. Harry reached over to Padma and whispered, "Padma, love, is Neville…?"

"Yes, Harry, Neville fancies Hermione and Hermione has been acting shy around him. I think they'll get together this year."

"Really? I thought Neville fancied Susan Bones," Harry replied.

Padma giggled at her clueless mate. "Harry, Neville has liked Hermione since first year. He hasn't said anything because he figured you had your eye on her. Now that he knows you and I are married, he'll go after her."

They wandered a bit more, greeting Susan and Hannah, who jumped in surprise when they spotted the rings.

"Harry, Padma! When did you two get married?" Susan questioned, smiling widely.

Padma answered. "A few days ago. We've had feelings for each other for awhile, but hadn't realised we truly loved each other."

"That's wonderful, you two, I wish you all the best," Hannah replied, grinning. "I guess the green-eyed Quidditch god is off the market now," she teased.

Padma and Harry held hands and smiled as they replied together, "He's/She's all mine," in perfect twin-speak.

It was a bit creepy to hear them and Susan gasped, "You've bonded! That's why you're married."

"Shh!" they replied in unison and let go of each other's hand. "That mustn't get out. Nobody is supposed to know, especially out enemies."

"Enemies?" Hannah queried. "What enemies?"

An exasperated look passed between Harry and Padma. "You know perfectly well who we mean. Malfoy, most of Slytherin, even Snape and Dumbledore. They can't know until our bond completely stabilizes," Harry replied. "I want your word, Susan and Hannah!"

"But Dumbledore?" Susan asked, shocked.

"Yes," Padma replied. "There's something not right about that man. We know that he's up to something, the way he makes Harry return to those horrible relatives of his every summer."

"Okay," they replied meekly. "We promise."

Padma led Harry back to their tent for a nice supper. Later, they cuddled until finally, yawning widely prepared for bed. Harry was now used to Padma spooning closely to his back, but tonight, they reversed positions with Harry cuddling close to her with his hands cupping her breasts. She sighed in contentment and they were soon fast asleep.

Sometime during the night, they awoke to a strange sound. A quiet scrabbling sound could be heard outside the tent. Harry held a finger to his wife's lips, motioning her to be quiet as he slipped out of bed. There was the sound again; it seemed to be coming from the front of the tent, as if someone was quietly searching for something. Slowly the tent flap opened and a wand poked in followed by a head.

Harry was in no mood to try to guess what was happening as he snapped off a quick "Expelliarmus" and the wand flew out of the tent, along with the head.

"Padma, quick!" he whispered. "Keep down!"

Harry scrambled forward, wand in hand as he assessed the situation. Carefully checking the outside of the tent, he was unsurprised to find the sneak had vanished. A set of footprints lay in evidence of the hasty retreat. Harry examined them, but they were too obscured to tell much. A small person, perhaps, and then he spotted a wand pointed at him. Before he could react, a spell sailed over his shoulder past him, eliciting an "Oof" and a loud curse.

"Padma! Thanks, Love," Harry grinned. "He almost had me. I think it might have been Malfoy, but I didn't get a good look at him. What did you hit him with?"

Padma grimaced at the close call. "Not sure, Harry, it just sort of came out by itself. I wanted to protect you and pushed my magic a bit hard. It was something like a Reducto, but not as powerful, I think. I didn't even have my wand."

A search of the area produced no sign of the culprit, but they had their suspicions. Sleep would not claim them that night and it was a sleepy pair that presented themselves for breakfast the next morning.

Afshan noticed right away and teased them. "Padma, Harry, what were you two up to last night? Remember your promise; no grandchildren for us yet."

Both had blushed at that but Padma decided to explain. "We caught someone trying to enter our quarters last night to hex us. Unfortunately the culprit got away, but he'll be sore for a bit: I hexed him but my aim must have been a bit off."

Harry continued, holding Padma's hand. "I heard a sound and saw a wand poking through the tent and fired a disarming spell. Scrambling after him, I somehow missed seeing him until I saw a wand pointing at me. Padma blasted him, but he got away."

Amal had been listening and scowled. "I'll have to ward the tent. It's evidently not as safe here as I had hoped. Do you know who it was?"

"We think it might have been Draco Malfoy. We had a run in with him and his father earlier yesterday," they both replied.

"Damn pureblood trash!" Amal swore. "The Malfoys are new rich and arrogant. If you had a run in and humiliated them, they won't stop until they're satisfied or dead. Watch out for Lucius, he's a nasty piece of work!"

"Yes, Papa, we're aware of that," they replied in perfect twin-speak. Padma had seen the incident with Lucius in Harry's mind when Dobby was freed.

"Well," Afshan regarded the teens, "breakfast is in order, I think. Be careful and don't provoke anyone."

After breakfast, the pair decided to tour the site once more. The match wasn't due to start until the late afternoon. People were still arriving and the crowds surged around the different stalls set up to sell various souvenirs. Padma kept close to Harry, never letting him out of her sight as they wandered around the site, greeting friends and stopping to talk.

"Hi Luna," Padma greeted her Ravenclaw housemate. Have you met Harry? Harry, this is Luna Lovegood, a housemate of mine. Luna is a year behind us."

"Hello Harry Potter," she responded with an airy smile. "It's nice to see you two have finally bonded. I was expecting it last year, but Harry seemed to be preoccupied."

"You knew?" Padma responded, startled.

"Of course. Anyone who cared to look, could tell the bond had started to form. Harry had an infestation of Wrackspurts swirling around him all the time whenever you were around. Surely you noticed his odd behavior, Padma," she chastised.

Padma looked at the odd girl, knowing that Luna could see things that others couldn't.

"Wrackspurts?" Harry sputtered. "Erm, exactly what are they? By the way, I'm glad to meet you Luna," he added.

"Oh, they're normally invisible, but they affect the mind, making things fuzzy and you can't think straight. Harry had an intense infestation last year. I'm sure you could tell, Padma."

Padma blinked. The explanation carried just enough conviction by Luna to seem almost true, but of course this was Luna and Luna was as different as anyone she had ever known. "Um, sure," she hesitated, a bit flustered.

"They're gone now, that's why I know you've bonded," Luna replied airily. "Is he good in bed, Padma?"

Both Padma and Harry blushed red and stuttered. "LUNA!" they replied together.

"It's alright, you know, Oh, you synchronize your speech as well. Interesting, I suspect you can also…mmmf." Padma had clamped her hand over Luna's mouth at that point.

"Shh! Luna. I don't know how you know, but don't spread it around! We're keeping it a secret. Nobody must know!" Slowly removing her hand from Luna's mouth, Padma acknowledged the blonde's nod.

"Okay, but it's really rare. Daddy's researched it and not one in a thousand can do it," she replied.

* * *

After securing an oath from Luna, she joined them in wandering throughout the crowd, eventually meeting up with Hermione and Neville.

"Hi Luna," Neville greeted. "Hermione, this is my friend Luna Lovegood. She's in Ravenclaw, a year behind us."

"Hello Luna, it's nice to meet you."

"Hello Neville, Hermione. So you two?" she questioned hesitantly.

The two teens blushed pink and nodded. "He's sweet," Hermione replied. "I think I've liked him since first year."

"I thought she'd never notice me," Neville replied softly. "I was afraid she'd already been taken, you know Harry, I thought you fancied her."

Harry chuckled at the pair. "Hermione's always been there for me, so I guess that's what everyone else thought too. No, Nev, clueless teenager here… I'm sure I never thought of her like that, just as me best friend. I have Padma now and we couldn't be happier."

Luna was happy to meet new friends, as she'd felt somewhat alone most of her life. She chose this moment to drop the bombshell. "You've heard about the Tournament, I suppose. It'll be interesting to see who the other two schools send."

This was met with confused and startled looks from the other four teens.

"Excuse me? Hermione asked. "What tournament?"

"Why the Tri-Wizard Tournament, of course. I thought everybody knew. Daddy told me about it months ago. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons schools have been invited to send students to be selected to compete. It's an old tradition that hasn't been seen for quite awhile. It's in Hogwarts, A History. Surely you've read about it?"

Hermione wracked her brain and the pieces fell into place. "Hmm, I do remember something, now that you mention it. Wasn't it cancelled after so many of the contestants died one year?"

"Well yes, there was that," Luna replied, "but I hear that they'll set an age line this time."

Harry and Padma grimaced at the thought. It would just be his luck to have to compete. _"No Love, I won't let you be drawn into that!"_ Padma thought forcefully, but Harry worried that he might not have a choice.

The group found a refreshment stand and sat down on the grass after purchasing a variety of snacks. As they gossiped about the summer and what they'd done, a loud gong sounded reminding everyone that the Quidditch World Cup was about to start.

"Oh, we have to go, Padma reminded them. We'll catch up with you later, or we'll see you at Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry found that the Patils had excellent seats and as they settled down, the stands started to fill. They found, to their surprise that Neville and Hermione were able to secure seats close to them.

"I thought you were with the Weasleys, Hermione," Harry stated, surprise on his face.

Neville blushed. "I, erm… got two tickets through Gran and invited her when she got here."

Hermione turned a bit pink as well. "I, um… well, I admit I jumped at the chance. Ron, of course was a bit put out, but you know I've never fancied him. You, however," she teased, "I could have fancied until you met Padma. Neville has always been the one, though."

Padma had started to glare, but wound up laughing, as she saw the look of bewilderment on Harry's face.

Soon, all were laughing, even Parvati, as they settled down to watch the opening of the game.

After the introduction of the Bulgarians, their mascots made an appearance and stunned the crowd. Harry and Padma could see the effect the beautiful veelas had on the men in the crowd. Strangely, Harry was unaffected and Padma cuddled closer in appreciation. Neville, however, was affected and Hermione had to hit him upside the head to gain his attention. Sheepishly, he apologized and looked away at the blatant display of sexuality the Veela girls had on the wizards.

Once the game was underway, Harry and Padma watched through the Omnoculars, replaying highlights, but almost missing the finale as Viktor Krum snatched the snitch, ending the game. The Irish had won, despite Krum catching the snitch.

As they wandered back to their tent, they came across the Weasley family. The twins were all grins, having bet against the odds and collecting. Ron was in awe of Krum and Ginny glared at Padma.

Padma, for her part, smiled and held Harry closer, wrapping her arm around his waist. This seemed to enrage Ginny further and she went for her wand, only to see it summoned from her hand by Padma, who matched Ginny's glare with a truly frightening one of her own. "Don't even think of it, Ginny," she warned, handing Ginny's wand to her father. "You will not like the consequences if you try anything silly."

Arthur Weasley accepted Ginny's wand and chastised his daughter. "Princess, you know better than that," he warned. "I'll have a word with you later."

Ginny seemed to shrink into herself at that and blushed quite red. "S-sorry, father," she squeaked.

They parted at that point, returning to their own tents to settle down for the evening. An hour later, the excitement of the day was starting to take its' toll, as both Padma and Harry yawned in unison.

Turning in for bed, they were starting to spoon when a series of bright flashes lit the sky outside the tent. Instantly awake, they donned their clothes and with wands drawn, peeked out of the tent. Amal quickly pulled them back with a hiss. "Keep down. I don't like the looks of this."

Screams could now be heard along with explosions. Multi-coloured lights of curses flashed throughout the night. Tents were aflame and a panicked crowd tore through the encampment, fleeing the destruction that was rapidly consuming the tent site. Flames licked hungrily at a tent just a few yards away.

"Out! We need to get out NOW! Amal shouted. I have a portkey, everyone grab hold!"

Before they could comply, a green spell shot into the tent, narrowly missing Parvati and blasting a large hole in the back of the tent. A masked face poked through the tent opening and Padma and Harry joined hands and pushed their magic at the interloper. The mask disintegrated in a mist of blood and gore as the Death Eater was blasted back into another. Two more replaced him and were sent flying backwards as the teens pushed more magic through the opening.

Amal growled deep in his throat. "I meant NOW, Padma, Harry. Leave this trash for the Aurors!"

Shakily, Harry and Padma grabbed the portkey and they all disappeared.

PP&TGoF


End file.
